Remember Me?
by staystrongleaX
Summary: Santana hasn't seen her sister for six years. What happens when they meet again? Or most importantly, will Rachel remember who she is and where she came from? Pezberry siblings and Faberry/Quinttana Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel and Santana are sisters, but were seperated when their parents died and both got adopted by a different family. Santana is in her senior year and Rachel is a freshman, I think that's the first year of High School, I don't know, but if it's wrong let me know. They were seperated for six years. So a long time. But only Santana remembers, I thought it would be fun to make her the only one to remember.**

**Anyway, Read and Review :) **

* * *

Santana's heart stopped it's rapid pace for a spilt second and more; as she stared at the petite freshman lining up against the sign up wall on the other side of the school hallway. She started breathing out of her mouth and her chest rose up and down as she dropped the eyeliner she was holding in her left hand to the floor causing her best friend Quinn to look up.

"Santana!" Quinn snapped bending down to pick it up "That cost a fortune" she said handing it back to her. Santana quickly snapped out of herself and shook her head "Huh? Sorry, I just got distracted" she snatched the eyeliner and looked back in the mirror in her locker again, in there she could see the oblivious shorter girl reach up on her tiptoes to the glee club sign up sheet. She watched her scribble her name down and then reach into her pocket for something to stick next to her name. Before balancing back on her heels and turning around.

Santana didn't even get a chance to look at her face before it was covered in red ice liquid. She felt anger beat up in her chest at that Puckerman boy because now the brunette was walking down the opposite side of the hallway towards the bathroom. She didn't even get a chance to see if it was; who she thought it was. Quinn had turned around the minute she heard the slushie thrown "Poor freshman" she said faking a pout.

"Yeah" Santana joined but not with her usual spiteful tone, it got Quinn worried but before she could mention it, Santana closed her locker and handed her back the eyeliner "You wanna go vandalise the glee club sign up sheet?" she asked, not really wanting to, but she wanted to get a look at that sheet, if it was her only way to find out. Quinn nodded, her worries already gone and smiled before sauntering their way over to the pinned up sheets on the sign up wall.

Santana took a quick glance at the list. Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating loudly, Santana worried even Quinn would be able to hear it. She picked up the green glee club sheet and skimmed her eyes down to the last name put on there. _Rachel Berry_. With a _gold star_ beside it. She quickly dropped the sheet and stepped back. It couldn't have been her. It must have been her.

"Wow, is everything alright?" Quinn asked sensing something when Santana dropped the sheet like it was burning her fingers. Santana put her hand up to cover her mouth and quickly shook her head before speeding down the hallway leaving the very confused Quinn behind "Santana! Santana Lopez!" she called but Santana kept running until she got into the bathrooms. Thanking god no one else was in there but..._her. _

The new freshman looked up and gasped when she saw Red and White. She obviously knew about the Cheerios already, so the only thought going around in her head must be about her safety. Santana stepped forward and Rachel slowly dropped the cloth she was wiping the slushie off with and looked down into the sink. Santana blinked to stop the tears from falling, because all she could see was a little child in that body. A little child she was forced to not grow up with, a little child that still held a very special place in her heart. A little child that still looked...so little.

Santana stepped back again. Wondering if she had done the right thing following her in here. Rachel finally looked up at her, sideways, and a small but nervous smiled played on her mouth "I thought Cheerios were suppose to be scary" she said thickly "Now I know that's just the jocks"

"Not all of them" Santana replied, her words coming out like wind and sounding hoarsed with an echo. Rachel nodded and looked back down again before looking back up quickly and meeting Santana's eye in the mirror this time "Who are you?"

Santana literally felt her whole world fall apart into pieces, but she kept a strong face, she was a senior, and a cheerleader, she was suppose to be holding the upper hand and standing up tall she replied "Don't you remember?"

Rachel closed her eyes "I saw you in my dream once" she opened them again "I know that's weird, and if you want to punch me for it can you please avoid the nose?" she asked covering her vulnerabe feature protectively. Santana's eyes widened "That's all you know about me?"

"Yeah" Rachel shrugged "Oh.." she said finally realising "And you're a cheerleader, second in command I think, you're the HBIC and if anyone crosses you, you will go all Lima...Heights! On them?"

Santana frowned but nodded approvingly "The sophmores taught you well"

Rachel nodded, picking up the wet cloth again and began cleaning off all the slushie off her clothes "It's weird being in a bathroom with a cheerio without them killing me, the sophmores warned me, you either get out of the bathroom or get out of life" she said then noticed Santana was stilll standing there "Are..Are you just going to-"

"Stand here?" Santana cut her off "Don't worry, I'm leaving soon" Santana said walking over to stand beside her noticing the way Rachel took in her new scent and her eyes snapped open. Santana looked at her hopefully, maybe the familiar odour would get her to remember, but when Rachel just carried on washing out all of the slushie, she sighed and her shoulders slumped disapponted. Standing in the mirror she was a good head taller then Rachel. Rachel was so tiny, she hadn't met such a small freshman before. Before Rachel could ask what she was doing, the door swung open "Santana!" Quinn breathed out in relief.

Rachel quickly turned off the tap, now half slushie free and faced them, her own chest coming up and down nervously "Q-Quinn Fabray" she stuttered "I..I should leave now" she decided to herself. Quinn crossed her arms "Yeah, you should dwarf" she said watched the little girl praticually scurry out of the bathroom leaving her alone with Quinn.

"What the hell Q!"

"What the hell you, S! What are you doing? You ran off without even telling me where you were going"

"Because I have my own life" Santana spat turning back to the mirror "And problems" she added.

"Problems? Did that little dwarf bother you, should I send someone on her?" Quinn asked. Santana shook her head "No..she's not the, well, you know what, it doesn't even matter" Santana said. Although inside her heart was killing her "I'm just..annoyed there's such thing as forgetting someone"

"Why?" Quinn questioned "Who doesn't remember you?" she asked. Santana shook her head "I don't want to talk about it" and then it hit Quinn, she remembered something about Santana being adoptive, she almost forgot they weren't her real parents "You..You're parents?" Quinn asked.

Santana spun around fuming "My parents are dead Quinn!" she barked.

"Sorry" Quinn apologised sheepishly "But, who else could forget you?"

It took a moment of silence for Quinn to think it all out "Oh my god...the girl in your locker!" she said. Santana's eyes widened, of course, she had a picture of Rachel in there somewhere and of course Quinn would have seen it "That girl in your locker, she's the../she's the girl who was in here wasn't she?"

Santana swallowed back tears "Your sister!" Quinn exclaimed "Your sister!" she repeated happily. Santana broke down into happy tears as Quinn hugged her "San, you've found your sister!" she said jumping them both up and down.

"You have her now" she said wiping her own tears of joy from her eyes.

"I know, I know, I just hope she remembers me again" Santana said.

"How can she forget you San?" Quinn asked pinching her friend's cheek lightly "I don't know Quinn, maybe because it's meen like six years" she said. Quinn wrapped her arms around her again "Oh San, stop with the negativity, you have her now and you will never let her go again" she whispered. Santana rested her head on the blond's shoulder "I hope so"

* * *

_Santana Lopez was at her locker the first day of High School with her new best friend Quinn Fabray "I can't believe we're in high school San" Quinn said admiring her new locker "I hope one day we can be Cheerios" she said._

_"I don't know Quinn, it's going to be hard, you heard what the Sophmores said" Santana said to her as she looked at her own locker. They had both decorated it how they wanted to, but something was defiantly missing "I heard they have mirrors in their lockers" Santana stated._

_"How pathetic" Quinn laughed._

_"I have to put something in here" Santana reached into her pursed and pulled out a small box before opening it and smiling sadly at the photo she had in there "Whose that?" Quinn asked looking at the picture over her shoulder._

_"My sister" Santana replied sadly "Don't tell anyone, but I had a sister before I was adopted"_

_"Really?" Quinn gasped "Did she die too?"_

_"No" Santana shook her head as she hung up the photo "She's with another family, I have no idea where"_

_"I'm so sorry San" Quinn hugged her friend._

_"It's okay" Santana shrugged._

_"Hey freshman" a senior Cheerio called as she walked past. Quinn and Santana quickly pulled away "Here, it's a leaflet for tryouts, we need some little people to toss in the canon" she smirked. Quinn gulped as she took the flyer and the laughing older senior walked off._

_"She's Sadrina Lambrine, Head Cheerio" Quinn whispered._

_"She seems mean, how about we sign up for something else instead"_

_"Like what?" Quinn asked "Glee club? That's what'll get us killed in the High School, remember?"_

_"Yeah I do" Santana thought back to the warning the Sophmores had given them "I wonder how Rachel's first day is going" she stared up at the picture and smiled. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank u for the amazing response, so I decided to continue. Sue is really nice in this story by the way, but only to Santana and Quinn and Rachel, no one else, she's still horrible to the other girls and the glee club. Anyway, Read and Review :)**

**I will add small tiny flashbacks in these stories when something triggers Rachel's memory and slowly she'll start putting the pieces together :)**

* * *

When the bell for next period rang, Santana and Quinn pulled away from their hug "Remember our first day here? We thought the ideas of mirrors in lockers was stupid" Quinn laughed "And I remember you putting your picture in your locker" she thought back to that day when they were young.

"I know, I was just thinking about that" Santana admitted "And now were the new Sadrina whatshername" Santana wiped her eyes and shakily turned around to the door "Hey" Quinn grabbed onto her arm "Are you going to tell her?" she asked.

"I have to. Even if she doesn't remember me I have to tell her" Santana shrugged "She has to remember"

"Exactly" Quinn walked closer to her "You should wait until she remembers, that way she can start remembering you and get to know you"

"But how am I suppose to do that without people asking why I'm hanging around a Freshman?" Santana asked "She signed up for glee club remember?"

"Then just make her sign up for Cheerios, at least then you'll be able to keep an eye out for her, do what the seniors did to us, pass her a flyer, do some convincing, but in front of everyone else just say you needed little people to shoot out the canon" Quinn said "And we're head cheerios, we won't actually let that happen"

"Good idea" Santana nodded "Yeah, that's actually a pretty good idea" she said approvingly. Quinn lopped her arm around Santana's "We better go get them flyers"

* * *

Rachel gasped when her locker was slammed shut with a loud bang echoeing down the hallways. It was almost as worse as the slushy; the fear. She turned around and was met with Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray and visibly gulped. The rest of the hallway stopped to witness the two head Cheerios crowd the younger Freshman, but all Rachel could see in their eyes was desperation, not that she would ever say that out loud.

"W-What can I do for you?" Rachel asked nervously.

Quinn handed Rachel a flyer "We need little people for our team...squirt" Santana said not going for an insult but an endearment for Rachel instead. She winked at her and Rachel took a step back shocked.

"I don't know" she said eyeing the flyer "I never imagined myself as one of...them"

"I think you'll be perfect for the team squirt" Quinn suggested. Rachel read through the flyer, what had she got to lose? But she didn't trust the Cheerios enough yet "How do I know this is not a prank or a joke? And when I turn up you and all the others girls are going to give me the worse slushy shower of my life?"

Santana sighed, it still hurt to know Rachel didn't remember her, and now she learnt she was afraid of her too "Don't be late, we tend to automatically crush your dreams if you're a second off that clock"Santana said. Then her and Quinn spun around and walked down the hallways, everyone gaping at them but they ignored the looks and waited to see if Rachel would actually turn up to the tryouts or not, as she was already automatically on the team if she did.

* * *

"Okay, Auditioning for new baby Cheerios, next!" Sue called into her speaker and the next timid Freshman nervously walked to stand at the front of them. Quinn cocked her eyebrow "Your name?"

"U-Uh yes..my name...my name is Lilly Heshvan and I'm here to tryout for the Cheerios" Lilly said nervously and her hands were shaking as she held onto the pompoms for dear life. Santana snorted and leant back in her chair bracing herself for this painful audition.

Lilly raised her pompoms and started slowly cheering "C-H" she spun around "E-E-R" she raised her leg "L-O" and threw her arms up "Cheerios!" Quinn glared at the girl "That was the most horrid thing I've seen in my life, you clearly don't know that to be a Cheerleader you have to actually no how to cheer" Santana was nodding in agreement but when she turned her head to the door she saw Rachel watching with her mouth open as Sue was flying insults at the girl.

"And you have to know how to spell Cheerios!"

Lilly bit her lip to stop the tears "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GYM!" Sue yelled throwing what looked like a pen at her and Lilly dropped the pompoms and bolted out of the gym with her head in her hands. Santana saw Rachel quickly take off as well and cursed before she got up to go after her. Now the little diva was scared.

"Lopez, where are you going?" Sue yelled.

"She's going after Rachel" Quinn whispered. Sue nodded immediately, she knew about Santana's situation so she was always nice to her for it, Sue was like family, and so she put Rachel straight on the team even before she auditioned for Santana's sake. Any family of Santana's was a family of hers.

Santana speeded out of the gym and saw her little sister running down the hallways "Rachel wait!" she called chasing after her. Rachel slowed down slowly but didn't turn around and in the delay, Santana caught up with her "Where are you going, you have to audition?"

"And face Sue Sylvester? No thanks" Rachel said turning away but Santana grabbed onto her hand and at that moment she saw something that had been stored in the back of her mind.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Rachel could see a hand holding hers. The room was yellow and Rachel was looking down with teary eyes to the hand she was holding and it made that special spark. Her hand looked tiny, like she was very young holding onto an older girl's hand, but she couldn't see the face of her yet. Just the hands. _

**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

"Rachel are you okay?" Santana asked. Rachel quickly pulled away and looked up at Santana like she was a ghost "Yeah, I am" she said. Santana didn't look convinced but she slowly slid her arm around Rachel and pushed her back towards the gym.

Rachel stopped "I don't-"

"You don't have to Audition" Santana told her.

"What? Why?"

"Because you can dance, right?" Knowing she signed up for glee club she probably could. Rachel nodded "And you can sing?' Rachel nodded again with a smile "Then you're on the team"

"But what has that got anything to do with cheerleading?" Rachel asked. Santana looked at her seriously "It has a lot to do with it, plus, all you have to do is maybe stand at the back of the field and not do anything, like I use to in Freshman year"

"Why are you being so nice?" Rachel asked before they entered the hall "What?" Santana asked.

"Cheerios are suppose to be heartless, but you're being nice" Rachel said confused and intrigued. She stared up with big brown eyes at Santana and Santana looked away trying to think of something "Um..well, I'm saying from them hideous clothes" Santana said "When you're a Cheerio, you'll wear uniform, instead of walking around like that" she said.

Rachel never thought she would join the Cheerios. But so far, the only friends she had made were Cheerios. She just hoped this wouldn't backfire and nodded before letting the older Latina lead her back into the gym. She wondered about that flashback, and if she would have anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank u again for the reviews. I know where this new story is heading and Rachel won't remember until a while, first she has to become friends with Santana first. Now that Rachel's a Cheerio it might be hard for her to get into glee club, so expect different friends and boyfriends then what she has on the show. **

**Anyway, Read and Review :)**

* * *

Santana stared proudly at the little girl in front of her. The Cheerios uniform looked a loose and long on her, but she looked good. Better then she did in them sweaters and plaid skirts. Rachel looked in the mirror for about the tenth time this minute and twirled around "I don't think I look right in it" she said, again for the tenth time.

"I told you, you look good, squirt" Santana assured her and Quinn nodded in agreement. Rachel looked at the skirt again "I don't agree with these criminally short skirts they make you wear" she said. Santana raised her eyebrow "Like the skirts you were coming in were any better" she crossed her arms and Rachel turned to look at her "I'm surprised they let you wear these converse shoes" Rachel said staring at her white all stars.

"See, Sue is nice" Santana put her hand on Rachel's back and rubbed it "Come on, Sue may be nice but she doesn't like being kept waiting" Rachel nodded and tightened her pony a bit more, Cheerios actually needed to do that, it wasn't just a habit for them she now realised and followed Santana and Quinn out.

"Finally!" Sue exclaimed when the two head cheerleaders walked out with the teeny one in the middle of them. She watched Rachel stand at the back where the other timid baby Cheerios stood and Santana and Quinn walked over and stood at the front. Santana stood so she could see Rachel through the Cheerios and realised the sister may have gotten the short gene as she looked pint-sized compared to the others.

"Alright, little Cheerios at the back, we are going to show you our routine, you remember it and you can stay on the team, you don't and we'll use you as the dummy to shoot out of the canon, as the other one melted into pieces" the Cheerios gasped and the older ones turned around and smirked. They were told the same thing when they were Freshman.

"Okay, sit down on the bleachers and try to panic" Sue said smirking evilly. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes as Rachel stood frozen. Luckily, a Cheerio came past and grabbed her by the arm taking her to the bleachers. Santana nodded and then got into her position.

Rachel sat down next to the Cheerio "Hi" she said.

"Hey" the blond haired Cheerio replied back.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked.

"Kitty" the girl replied "What's yours?"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry" Kitty faced her shock "Rachel Berry? The one with two gay dads?" she whispered. Rachel nodded, sad this always happened and she lost friends, she didn't ever want Santana or Quinn to find out or they'll start making fun of her and kick her off the team "Don't sweat it" Kitty said "My cousin is gay too"

"Whose your cousin?" Rachel asked.

"Her" Kitty pointed to the blond doing a routine at the top of the pyramid "Quinn? Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah" Kitty nodded sadly "I always get that reaction, and then I lose friends"

'I can't believe Quinn Fabray is gay"

"Just don't tell her I told you, she might kill you, and me"

Rachel smiled at this Kitty girl and Kitty smiled back. Santana looked at them for her place at the top of the pyramid when she had finished the routine "She's not going to know the routine" she whispered "Damn it!"

* * *

"Shorty, Blondie" Sue called. Rachel and Kitty looked up "Yes Coach?" they replied in sync "You were too busy talking to even pay attention to the routine" Rachel gulped "So how are you suppose to know it?" Sue questioned.

"My cousin taught it to me already" Kitty answered. Quinn rolled her eyes but nodded, nudging Santana telling her to do something or her sister was going to get shot out of a canon.

"Coach, can I speak to you for a second?" Santana asked. Sue turned around and nodded and walked with her into her office. Kitty sighed in relief "Phew" and Rachel nodded, but Quinn stormed up to them "What do you think you're doing Kitty? Why were you distracting her?"

"I was just making a friend" Kitty shrugged.

"Coach" Santana started as soon as they got into her office "Relax Satan, I won't actually shoot that pint pot out of the canon" Sue said "She's not at the right height she needs to at least be five foot..but she is the right height to be thrown in the air and easily lifted"

"No, you're not throwing her in the air" Santana shook her head.

"Look, I put her on the team for you and I'm keeping her on the team for you, but you have no say in what I'm going to do with her, if it makes you feel better I'll let you do the throwing so whoever drops her you can't go all 'Lima Heights' on, but that won't happen"

Santana nodded "At least let me tell her"

"She's your sister" Sue nodded waving her hand to say 'go ahead'

"Please keep your voice down" Santana said before she ran out of the office towards the other three girls "Good news" Rachel stared up shocked at her so Santana quickly said "Instead of you getting shot out of the canon you're getting thrown in the air instead" Rachel froze and stuttered "T-Thrown?"

"It's better then getting shot out of a canon" Quinn said.

"Yeah" Kitty agreed "I heard getting tossed in the air is really refreshing"

"It is? The last time I got tossed I-" Santana quickly nudged Quinn and Quinn shut up, smiling apologetically at Santana. Rachel and Kitty looked at each other "But next time pay attention, next time I may not be able to save your little tiny butt"

"O-Okay, Santana" Rachel nodded.

"All my friends call me San" Santana said nudging Quinn along when Coach called them. Rachel stared after her "We're friends?" she questioned. Kitty nodded a little surprised to, she had no idea Santana Lopez was nice and no idea why she was being so nice to getting someone saved from the canon.

"So weird. Anyway, I think I know who Quinn is G-A-Y for"

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Her" Kitty said, pointing to the Latina.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is Santana gay?" Rachel asked a little too loudly and all the Cheerios turned to her. Kitty's eyes widened when Santana and Quinn also turned their head round. Rachel matched Kitty's expression and realised she might be off the team quicker then she thought. Santana stared at her before looking at the other Cheerios "Get back to practicing" she told them "You" she beckoned Rachel over with her finger "Come here"

Rachel took small steps nervously towards the Latina Cheerio captain and Santana stood Rachel in front of her while Quinn went to go have words with Kitty.

"Leave Rachel alone"

"Excuse me?" Kitty raised her eyebrow.

"Don't turn Rachel into one of those rebellious baby cheerios like you" Quinn said. Kitty looked at her in disbelief "And why do you care about her so much?"

"I can't tell you" Quinn said looking at Santana and Rachel who were having a private discussion near the other side of the gym. Santana's lips were moving while she spoke with her hands on the younger freshman's shoulders. Quinn looked back at Kitty "Just don't bring her into any one of your devious plans, she's staying on the Cheerios no matter what you do"

"Fine" Kitty sighed folding her arms "I stopped trying to destroy your team as soon as I got on it, because when I was at your house and you kept going on and on about it and Santana, I felt like I really wanted to crush it, but now i'm on the team, I don't feel like that anymore"

"Nice story" Quinn deadpanned "And don't mention the Santana part to anyone, okay?"

"My heart is crossed" Kitty said and when Quinn walked off she added "And so are my fingers" she held her fingers crossed behind her back and smirked.

Quinn walked nearer to Santana and Rachel catching the last part of the conversation "So now do you get it , squirt?" Santana asked looking Rachel directly in the eye, Rachel nodded "Yes Santana" and Santana smiled at her before releasing her shoulders and watching Rachel go. Quinn smiled and walked over to Santana "You answered her question then?"

"Yes, but the cutie pie promised me she wouldn't tell anyone"

"You know half the school already knows, right?"

Santana faltered a little before nodding her head "She doesn't need to confirm it though"

"It's sweet you can trust her"

"She is my sister" Santana reminded her.

"If she wasn't, would you have told her?"

Santana stopped and sighed before looking at Quinn "With a loud mouth like that no way, I would probably still have a soft spot for her though, she has got a rather cute face and is shorter then most of my ten year old cousins, not blood related though" Santana corrected herself "I know what you mean San" Quinn rolled her eyes. But she was happy inside, that Santana had confirmed it to her. That showed trust, and it was all she needed to have a shot with her.

* * *

"Okay, China! Mexico! I said straight not stiff, are you made of plastic? No! Exactly now line up before I bring out the canon" Sue threatened to her team of Cheerios. Rachel leaned over to Kitty "She's a little racist don't you think?"

"A little?" Kitty raised her eyebrow "You're sweet, Broadway, you never seem to want to put people down as much as they deserve" Kitty commented.

"Broadway?" Rachel questioned "How did you know?"

"I didn't, now I do" Kitty smiled.

"Short Stack! Young Q!" Sue barked. Santana turned around to the two younger ones with a smirk, her sister was always getting on Sue's bad side, much like she did when she was her age. Before she realised how much the Cheerios meant to her and she didn't like ending up at the bottom of the pyramid. Crushed by other girls above her.

"Lopez might have got you out of the last one, but she can't save you again!" Sue warned.

"Wait..Santana?" Rachel questioned and Kitty looked confused as well "Apparently, Lopez is suppose to be the heartless demon, maybe not with you..though"

Rachel shrugged. Turning back to the Latina cheerleader "Maybe she has a trap set for you" Kitty muttered "Like, trick you and then use all the other Cheerios to publicly humiliate you" Kitty shrugged, when she saw Rachel's worried face she quickly added "I won't let them, you're my friend, friends protect friends"

Rachel smiled at Kitty and resisted the urge to hug her. But she couldn't help it and leapt forward to wrap her arms around the blond girl. Kitty smiled and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. They quickly pulled away when Sue, Santana and Quinn yelled "Cut it out!"

* * *

Quinn sat in her bedroom doodling in her book when she heard her door fly open "Alright Quinn, I want to know why Santana likes Rachel so much and why you aren't mad about it" Kitty demanded as she stormed into her cousin's bedroom. Quinn shot up "Kitty!" she hissed "You can't just barge in like that"

"Uh, yes I can, you never lock your bedroom door" Kitty reminded her "Anyway, back to the point, does Santana like Rachel, like a friend or something, because I thought that girl was cold blooded ever since-"

Quinn nodded, dazing out of whatever she was saying and concentrating on the drawing she was drawing "Quinn!" kitty threw a pillow and Quinn jumped "Sorry" she snapped the book shut "Yes, Santana likes Rachel only because-"

"She's cute?"

"No"

"She's small?"

"No!"

"She's.."

"Kitty, please, I have homework to catch up on, now go" Quinn said pushing her cousin out of the room "Fine" Kitty called over her shoulder "But I'll find out somehow!"

* * *

**Next Chapter, Rachel will befriend Santana for real and will start remembering while Kitty tried to find out the truth from Quinn. Question: Should Rachel's or Santana's parents be nice or not?**

**Anyway, Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but here it is. I'm back into this story now and would love to hear what you guys think of it. **

**Flashback this Chapter. Sorry for the short chapter but anyway, Read and Review :)**

* * *

Kitty peeked through the auditorium doors after she had seen Santana Lopez sneak in there a minute ago. Apparently, Rachel had convinced Sue to let her join the Glee Club so either Santana was auditioning to, or she was being a stalker. She was going to go with the last one, because Santana was hiding behind the seats listening to the auditions. Why? Kitty had no idea.

"Lopez?" Kitty asked. Santana glared at her and growled quietly "Get down!"

Kitty dropped down and shuffled over next to her "What are you doing?"

"Go away" Santana spat.

"I just want to know what you're doing here" Kitty shrugged innocently.

"I'm just..waiting for Rachel" Santana shrugged.

"What is your obsession over Rachel?" Kitty questioned.

"You, are too much like your cousin, nosey and a very bad whisperer" Santana snapped the last part. Kitty shrugged again "Sorry" she whispered.

"Do you like Rachel or something?" Kitty blurted out.

"What! How could I-No! Not in that way" Santana said surprised, now Kitty would defiantly know something was up "Then what is it then? Why else would you be chasing after her"

"Okay, I am not chasing after anyone, and even if I was, I would never tell you! You're a stupid little freshman, now get lost! I'm waiting to hear Rachel sing"

"Why?" Kitty whined "This is getting really-"

"Shush" Santana hissed when she heard a small girl walk on the stage followed by "Hi I'm Rachel Berry" Kitty nodded and sat in silence as her and Santana listened to Rachel's performance.

"She was wonderful" Santana said as a tear leaked from her face.

"Why are you dying? The HBIC never cries" Kitty said.

Santana couldn't help them. They were happy tears.

"Wait" Kitty was back to thinking now "That's..Is she?"

"She my sister? Yeah" Santana nodded.

Kitty gasped and her eyes went wide "Of course! Quinn told me you had one!"

"Yes, but you better not tell Rachel"

"So you're lying to her?" Kitty asked in disbelief.

"No" Santana shook her head "But she'll be destroyed if she knew the truth, there is still a lot of things she doesn't know I guess"

"I can't believe it" Kitty whispered leaning her back against the seats.

"We better go" Santana decided and Kitty nodded before they quietly crept out of the doors trying to be as invisible as they could as possible.

Meanwhile, something happened to Rachel on stage.

* * *

Rachel walked on the stage, happy she could sign up to Glee Club and be a Cheerio. Something that never happened because cheerleaders thought it would sabotage their status. Rachel didn't care, she was only on the Cheerios because she had friends on there. Kitty and surprisingly Santana and Quinn.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry, and I'm going to be singing On My Own to audition for glee club" Rachel said.

"Okay, take it away Rachel" Mr Shue, the glee club director nodded. Rachel nodded and started the first verse, but as she did. She felt herself go away again into another one of her flashbacks. This time there was three and were all very quick and like flashes.

**_Flashback_**

_Rachel could see a girl._

**_Out of Flashback_**

She shook her head and kept her attention on her singing.

**_Flashback_**

_A tear leaked down the girl's face._

**_Out of Flashback._**

Rachel was trying to focus on the song but she was just so confused at what she was seeing.

**_Flashback_**

_"You were amazing, Rach"_

**_Out of Flashback. _**

The song ended and Mr Shue looked impressed "That was very well done Rachel" he complimented nodding as he put down her name straight away.

"What happened to you though? You went a little out during the song" Mr Shue said.

"Sorry" Rachel apologised "I was just thinking about something"

"Okay then, see you at rehearsals" he told her and a big grin spread over Rachel's face. Rachel squealed "Thank you" and happily ran out. She ran out and straight into Kitty "Congratulations Rae" Kitty said hugging the smaller brunette "Thank you" Rachel said before releasing her and stepping back. She saw Santana beside Kitty.

Kitty could see Santana desperately wanting to hug Rachel without creeping her out, so she said "Where's Lopez's hug? She said you were amazing all the way through your performance"

"Really?" Rachel gasped looking as happy as Santana had ever seen her. Santana nodded and Rachel looked for any objection from the Latina, but was surprised when Santana lifted her arms up instead and wrapped her own smaller arms around the Latina's waist. Santana was so happy she got to be close to Rachel and squeezed her tight. Because Rachel was so small, Santana could put her head on top of Rachel's and she mouthed 'thank you' at Kitty.

Kitty nodded and smiled proudly. Maybe being the nice girl wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Question: Do you guys want Kitty/Rachel or Santana/Quinn or both? Or should I just stay with moving along the Rachel/Santana :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**From : San **

**Hey Q, me, Rach and Kitty are all heading to ****Breadsticks. U comin? **

**To: San **

**Of course. What's the occasion?**

**From: San**

**Rachel got into glee club. **

**To: San**

**Well. I'll come anyway. **

Quinn walked over to her drawer and looked at all her clothes. She had to look nice if she wanted to impress Santana, so she tried on three different outfits before she finally chose one. Perfect. She was still confused at why her cousin was coming, she probably thought it had something to do with Rachel.

She applied lip gloss on before she walked out of the house. Her mother Judy, never bothered to ask where she was going any more and kept her eyes glued to whatever the soap she was watching now on Tv. Her mother did call out "Bye!" to her and Quinn replied with "See ya!" before she walked out.

She walked towards Breadsticks and just hoped Kitty wouldn't say anything to embarrass her, she could never trust her cousin sometimes. She just hoped Kitty would never say anything to Rachel, because then Santana would blame Quinn. Quinn walked in and noticed the trio sitting at a table and smiled at walked over to them "Hey guys"

"Hey Quinn" the three replied in unison and then laughed. Quinn was thankful that she got the seat next to Santana, but she knew the Latina wouldn't even notice as she stared at Rachel and listened to the diva continue talking. The younger girl was showing a lot more confidence now then she use to be. Quinn wondered what had changed.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah, four large baskets of breadsticks" Santana answered then looked at the others "You guys want anything?"

Rachel and Kitty both laughed as Quinn nudged Santana "San!" she said "Coach will kill you" she said. Rachel stopped laughing "What? Why?" Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn and looked at Rachel "Don't sweat it, kiddo, Coach just likes to think we're all on a diet" she said.

"Does that mean you have to still keep really skinny?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" Santana sighed "But enough about diets, I want to know about you, and not about Broadway please, about you" Santana looked her in the eye and Rachel smiled and looked away. Quinn was so surprised that Santana could change so much for someone, she was never this soft or friendly even with her. If Quinn didn't know better, she would be jealous, jealous of Santana's sister.

"I live with two dads" Rachel said and then her eyes widened "I mean..I..well-"

"Relax, kiddo, I'm not going to judge you" Santana said. Rachel immediately opened her eyes "Really?" Santana nodded "Yeah" she was so intrigued about Rachel's family and wanted to know about them "Are they nice parents?"

"Well they always get me weird clothing, they are a bit weird but I love them" Rachel said "They're nice, and my sister Marley, she's sweet and lovely too"

Santana's heart smashed into little pieces "We're really close, we tell each other everything" Rachel continued. Quinn reached her hand over to squeeze Santana's. While Kitty just nodded along even though she was worried about Santana. Rachel was still talking about her great sister Marley when Santana had enough "I'm just going to the bathroom" Santana said pushing Quinn to get her to stand up.

Quinn nodded and stood up before following her best friend into the bathroom. Kitty sighed and looked back at Rachel who was frowning "I thought she said she wouldn't judge, I knew it" Rachel whispered dropping her head in her hands. Kitty quickly put her arm over her "No Santana will never judge you" Kitty assured her.

"Then what did I do wrong?" Rachel asked.

Kitty shrugged "I don't know" she whispered.

* * *

Santana stormed into the bathroom, Quinn on her heels.

"What the hell, San!"

"What Quinn!"

Quinn took in the irritation on Santana's face. It was sad to know her best friend was hurting, but still "Rachel is probably out there thinking about what she did wrong"

Santana's head snapped up "Oh yeah, sorry, I didn't think about that"

"It's okay" Quinn walked over to her and stroked her arm "I know you're upset"

Santana pulled away "She better know that that girl is not her real sister" Santana growled.

"And if she doesn't?"

Santana sighed "You're not helping me, Q"

"Oh I am" Quinn walked towards her "But I'm not helping you the way you want me to"

Santana sighed again and shook her head "I uh...better go assure Rachel she did nothing wrong, I don't want the shortie to leave in tears or something, because that family has taught her the wrong way, she's as soft as a teddy bear, not the way a Lopez is taught"

"She's not that soft" Quinn casually walked them both out of the bathroom "She's cute and small like a teddy but not soft, and you're not as hard either"

"Shut up" Santana punched Quinn's arm but a smirk was playing on her face.

"Hard on the inside, soft on the out, but your softness only comes out for..."

"One person. Her" Santana finished looking at the diva chatting along with Kitty. Santana smiled and moved away from Quinn to go walk towards them, leaving Quinn with a small frown on her face before she covered it up with her show face - Rachel's not the only one who has them, and walked back to the table.

* * *

**Up next - The gang meet Marley and Jealous Santana. And will Quinn ever admit her true feelings to her best friend? Also, more Rachel Kitty. **

**Read and Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's been so long, I got caught up with my other stories but I haven't ****forgotten about this. I know how to get it moving forward. Marley has already graduated high school by the way. **

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

The dinner went by smoothly. It took a little convincing to get Rachel to open up, she seemed like such a guarded girl who didn't seem to trust the Cheerios much yet, which the thought broke Santana's heart. And Rachel noticed that so she made sure Santana was aware that she trusted her. Because she did. For some reason she felt safe with the other Cheerio and she didn't know why.

"So Rachel, how are you getting home?" Santana asked.

"Oh my sister's picking me up" Rachel answered.

Santana visibly stiffened. She thought she wouldn't have to meet this new sis till later. Rachel looked at Santana worriedly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Santana nodded "Just tired, Oi waiter!" she yelled at the young man passing by, he jumped when he heard her shout "Hurry the hell up!" he nodded quickly and then hurried off.

Quinn and Kitty shared looks before Kitty said "We can go meet your sister in the car park if you like while Santana and Quinn stay to pay" she suggested.

"No" Santana said too quickly "I want to meet this lovely sister of yours" she stated sarcastically.

Quinn nudged Santana "Stop doing that" she whispered. Santana rolled her eyes and rubbed her arm while scowling at Quinn. Rachel looked confused but she didn't say anything. That was until the doors of the resteraunt opened and in came her older sibling. Her hair was out but pushed back with a headband and her small checkered blue and white dress stopped at her knees with brown shoes on her feet.

"Here Marley!" Rachel greeted with a smile as she beckoned her sister over.

Santana stopped and turned to the new figure who was now walking towards their table. The girl dressed a lot like Rachel, well, what Rachel use to dress like, but now that she was a Cheerio she didn't, thankfully, although Santana liked that Rachel was probably the only person to get away with them outfits. Marley walked up to their table and smiled softly down at her little sister "Hey Rach, who are your friends?" she asked looking around the table at them.

"Oh..well, um" Rachel looked a little shy at the mention of the word 'friend' and Santana thought she looked extremely adorable when she was embarrassed "This is Kitty" Rachel motioned to the blond girl sitting next to her "And that's her cousin Quinn" Quinn looked away from Rachel and at Marley "Nice to meet you Marley" Quinn said nodding at the older girl.

"You too" Marley replied.

"And that's Santana" Rachel continued pointing at the Latina.

Marley's eyes snapped to Santana's. Santana stared back at her and at that moment Santana breifly worried that Marley knew and was going to say something, but the look slowly softened and Santana felt her heart go down to the right speed again "Nice to meet you too Santana, come on little one, dads are waiting"

"Okay" Rachel stated standing up. Kitty stood up after her and gave Rachel a hug "See ya tomorrow okay, don't be late, otherwise Sue is going to rip our heads off" Kitty told her. Rachel nodded and then turned around to find Santana standing "Are you seriously going to try and forget me again?"

Rachel laughed before she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's body. And that's when she felt the flashbacks start all over again.

* * *

_She was hugging someone goodbye when she saw another girl watching them from the staircase. Rachel could remember she was hugging someone important and she didn't want to let go. So someone came and pulled them apart. She remembers seeing the girl on __the stairs gasp and run towards her. The stairs seemed strangely familiar. _

* * *

"Rachel, are you okay?" Marley questioned.

"Hey squirt, come on mini, come back down" Santana said clicking her fingers. Rachel suddenly snapped out of it and jumped back "W-What?"

"What happened there?" Marley asked getting worried as she put an arm around her. Marley looked at Santana accusingly "Are you even Rachel's age?"

"I'm older then her, I'm a senior" Santana raised her eyebrow "Why?"

"I don't know, it's just weird that a senior wis hanging around with a freshman"

"We're both Cheerios okay? Cheerios stick together"

Marley took a deep breath and looked back at Rachel who shook her head. She didn't want her sister to fight with her friends but she understood why, back when Marley was in high school; she was bullied all the time by the cheerleaders and now suddenly Rachel was one. For some reason it made Rachel feel really bad.

"Come on then chick, we have to get home" Marley told her. Rachel nodded but then said to Santana "Are you sure you're okay with paying?"

"Of course munchkin, don't worry about it" Santana assured her.

"Yes but are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel it's fine, don't worry your little self out" Santana tapped her on the nose and smiled.

"Okay then" Rachel smiled shyly.

"Come on Rach" Marley repeated. Rachel nodded, whispered "bye" again before running along with her sister. Marley took Rachel's hand as she walked out with her "Okay, what the hell was that? That girl seems, for some reason, slightly, close, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked her.

"It means, she acts like she already knows you, like she's known you for years, she just seems a little close that's all" Marley said thinking to herself "And Santana, that seems like a familiar name"

"You know, some other weird things are happening too" Rachel told her "Every time we touch, I get these kind of flashbacks, it's weird"

Marley froze before they could reach the car "What flashbacks?"

"Just flashbacks, there was this young girl in one of them, but on the others I can't see who they are" Rachel admitted. Marley nodded slowly, she remembered something about Rachel's past. About Rachel having another sister, but Rachel didn't remember that. But she was dangerously close to coming to. She had to speak with that Santana girl, because the girl who was triggering it all off, was probably it herself.

* * *

**Next Time: There's a party held by Puck and guess whose going? Also we'll see some protective/stricter sister love from Santana to Rachel and that's when Marley will find out the truth. But what will she do with it? Keep it a secret or tell Rachel?**

**Read and Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so so sorry this took so long to get up. I've been meaning to get it up for a while but I was focused on my other stories and just updated my other one now so I thought I'd better update this one to. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Read and Review :)**

Marley was digging through her parents drawers that unknown to Rachel, had things related to Rachel's past hidden right in the bottom of them so Rachel could never get a hold of them. Marley was desperately moving things around and crawling her hand into the drawer when finally she felt what she was looking for. She pulled the object out and stared at the box. She sighed in relief and was about to open it when-

"Marley!" Rachel walked in and Marley quickly slammed the drawers shut and hid the box in her hands behind her "Rach, what are you doing in here?" Marley asked. Rachel answered without questioning what Marley was doing in there "Um, Santana just invited me to a party, my first high school party" Rachel told her trying to hide her giant smile "I don't know whether I should go, what do you think?"

"You should go" Marley encouraged "But make sure you stay with Santana, if she invited you, she better look after you, and no funny business, you're not old enough to drink so stay away from the alcohol, and maybe stay with Kitty, she's your age, phone me if you want me to come pick you up-"

"Marley, I'll be fine" Rachel assured her. But it was sweet that her sister cared about her well being. Marley nodded "Is she coming to get you?" Rachel nodded "Well have fun, do you need me to help you decide what to wear?"

"Yes please" Rachel nodded.

Marley smiled "I'll be there in a minute"

Rachel nodded turning around and walking back to her own room. Marley breathed in relief and turned back to the box. She slowly lifted up the lid and dug around until she pulled out the picture. She stared at it closely. There was two girls. One that looked like Rachel, but she couldn't tell who the other one looked like. She had only seen Santana once, she didn't know if it was the same girl.

* * *

Santana smiled as they pulled up onto Rachel's street "About time" she said to the boys at the front "Kitty, go get her, and don't let her change her mind" she warned and Kitty nodded as she climbed out. She was wearing a blue top that was long with wacky leg-ins and a white jacket with a new york cap. She skipped out in her converse shoes and towards Rachel's door.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay at this party?" Quinn asked. Her and Santana were dressed in tight dresses that came just under their thighs with black leather jackets. Santana nodded "I'll be watching her," Santana turned her gaze back to the window as she watched Kitty knock on the door.

"Oh my god" Kitty gasped "Rachel, you look amazing!" Rachel was dressed in a long baby pink top with black jeans that had studs on. She had her own leather jacket that had bling on that matched her jewellery and her silver converse. Her hair was straightened that showed off it's length. It shined just like Santana's did. Rachel laughed "So do you" Kitty smiled as she linked her arm with Rachel as she walked her to the car.

"Damn girl, you look good" Puck said.

"Hey" Santana snapped.

"She is pretty cool" Finn agreed staring Rachel out.

Rachel blushed as Kitty climbed back into the car and Rachel's face paled when she realised there was no more room for her, until Santana patted her lap "Come on beautiful, looks like you'll be literally with me tonight" Rachel hesitated "Are you sure? What if I hurt you?"

"Hurt me? Rachel you're a tiny little lightweight, now come on, I have cheerleaders on me everyday" Santana smirked as she pulled Rachel down and shut the door "Off with go!" Puck said. Finn smiled and nodded. But his eyes stayed on Rachel. Santana noticed that Rachel was also smiling back so she nudged the girl on her lap and whispered something in her ear that caused her to look away from Finn.

* * *

"Come on! Let's dance!" Kitty yelled thumping to the music. Rachel laughed nervously "There's a lot of people here" she looked around for Santana "Duh, this is a party" Kitty stated. Rachel jumped when she felt a hand on her arm "Hey" a voice said. Rachel pulled away from Kitty and turned around to face the giant boy "Hi"

"What are you doing?" Kitty whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Just talking" Rachel shrugged.

"Santana won't be happy with that"

"Damn right she won't" Santana's voice caused them all to turn around "Kitty, I told you to keep her near me" she hissed before she turned to Rachel and Finn "Munchkin come on, I bet you're hungry" Rachel nodded and waved shyly at Finn "Bye" she said looking up to the larger boy "See you around" Finn nodded.

Santana huffed angrily and pulled Rachel towards her "Is he bothering you?" she asked.

"No, calm down" Rachel huffed back. Confused at why the cheerleader was always so protective.

* * *

"You can take your eyes off her for a minute, S" Quinn rolled her eyes as she drank some more drink from her cup "This is a party, live a little! They're going to play spin the bottle in a minute" she giggled. Santana sighed as she looked at her best friend for a second "Marley trusts me to look after her, and so does Rachel, I have to show that I'm just as good as her little fake sister"

"She knows not to do anything, and she'll be fine" Quinn assured "I promise, she knows not to"

"I guess you're right, I'll just text her one more time. And then I'll have a drink"

"Cool" Quinn smiled as she tipped the cup back once again.


	9. Chapter 9

"OH YEAH!" Rachel yelled "LET'S GET READY TO PART-AY"

Santana sobered up immediately when she heard her sister's voice. She looked around the place but couldn't spot the munchkin "Quinn, Quinn where is Rachel?" Santana asked. Quinn just carried on dancing to the music "Oh yeah, this is my jam" Quinn said. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes before she stood up "I'm going to find Rachel" she stated.

"Why?" Quinn whined.

"Because you know why Quinn" Santana said before she left Quinn alone. She pushed through all the people hoping to find her little minion. She saw Kitty walk towards her "Oh my god San, Rachel is totally wasted, Puck gave her more then I thought" she said "WHAT!" Santana growled, she saw Kitty's worried face and then charged over to where Puck and Rachel were standing. Well, swaying.

"What is wrong with you?' Santana demanded "I took my eyes off you for one second and this jerk gives you something that your body can't handle" she spat at Puck. Rachel was still dancing totally ignoring Santana "Rachel come on, let me give you some water" Santana asked. She couldn't go home with Rachel like this.

"No" Rachel slurred "I'm having fun, isn't this what all Cheerios do?"

"You're fifteen" Santana reminded her "Come on" she grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the door when Puck grabbed her other arm "Chill, let the squirt stay"

"Puck I am going to kick your-"

"Let her go Puck" Finn just said "Santana seems like she really cares about her"

"Thank you Finn" Santana said as she put her arm around her little sister.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" Rachel yelled.

Santana knew not to take it personally but Rachel kept trying to stop still causing people to bump into them "That's it" Santana said before she swung Rachel up in her arms. Rachel squealed and tried to fight her to put her down but it didn't work.

"S, where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I'm taking Rachel back to my house" Santana said "You guys can stay here"

Quinn nodded sadly before she watched her best friend carry her little sister out of the door. Feeling depressed, she grabbed another drink.

* * *

Santana put Rachel in the passenger seat of her car "I'm not sure if you're big enough to ride the front yet, but I'm sure it'll be fine" Luckily Santana was sober enough to drive and got out her keys.

"Why can't we go back to the party?" Rachel whined.

"Because I'm taking you home, why did I think you were responsible enough?" she asked herself.

Rachel grunted and rolled her eyes when Santana told her to put her seat belt on.

"Let's go" Santana said reversing Puck's car out of the drive.

"Isn't this Puck's car?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah so" Santana shrugged.

"Can we put the radio on please?" Rachel squealed jumping up and down.

Santana had to admit, her baby sister was adorable when she was drunk, but she was also in a lot of trouble.

"Go on then" Santana smiled.

"Yes!" Rachel pumped her fists before she turned on the music and started singing to the latest number one.

* * *

"This is your house?" Rachel asked as Santana pulled up onto her drive.

"Yeah" Santana said "My parents aren't home, they aren't my real parents"

"You're adopted?" Rachel asked sobering up now.

"Yeah, why am I telling you this, you're drunk? It's not like you'll remember this anyway" Santana said.

"I'm kind of sober now after that car drive and that water" Rachel protested.

Santana got out of the car "Can you still walk on your own?"

Rachel shook her head "Carry me" she said childishly holding out her arms and Santana chuckled before she walked to the other side and picked her sister up. She was light for fifteen, did they even feed her? It was probably the vegan diet making her so thin.

Once they got into the house, Rachel looked around "Wow this house is nice"

"Thanks" Santana said "Now, I have to make sure you're one hundred percent sober before I take you back home, you're going to have a nasty hangover if not"

Santana brought Rachel upstairs and Rachel kept looking around the place as she did "Is this your room?" Santana nodded before she opened the door "It's kind of dark" Rachel commented. Santana shrugged "It's not like I'm a pink princess" she tapped Rachel's nose and Rachel scrunched her nose up. She grabbed her head "My head hurts" she whined.

"Sit down" Santana said quickly "Do you need anything?" she asked like an overprotective mother. Rachel shook her head and fell back on her bed "I'm just going to lay down"

"Okay" Santana said "Should I call your parents?"

"No!" Rachel said immediately "Don't tell them I drank"

"Okay then" Santana said "But I need to tell someone you're safe-" she looked up and saw Rachel was sleeping "Oh my god Rachel!" she yelled "Wake up!"

"Hey" Rachel whined "I'm so tired, let me sleep"

"You're not fainting or anything?"

"Santana, I'm just sleeping! Why are you so protective over me it's not like I'm anything to you?" that was defiantly the alcohol talking because Rachel would never say that out loud.

"Okay fine, you can spend the night at my house" she smiled "I'll call your sister though, just to tell her" she picked up Rachel's phone and scrolled down to Marley's name. She rolled her eyes when she saw a kiss on Marley's name so she went back and edited her own name and put a kiss on it too. Much better. but slightly creepy if Rachel ever found out. Maybe she should change it back.

But then the phone started ringing and Santana quickly picked it up "Hello?"

"Santana?" Marley asked, her voice shaking.

"Yeah, Rachel might be spending the night at my house-"

"I know"

Santana paused and then dared to ask carefully "Know what?"


End file.
